


Secretly Domestic

by TheSapphicDisaster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divorced Lesbian Mommies, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSapphicDisaster/pseuds/TheSapphicDisaster
Summary: Secretly Domestic: "The Five Times Regina and Emma got closer without anyone realizing it. And the one time where everyone found out."Set during an AU Season 2A, Regina and Emma through a series of small moments find out that they're stronger working together.





	1. Chapter 1

It started with an unfortunate incident involving slightly undercooked meatloaf, Emma’s jeans, Henry’s weak constitution, and an offer from Regina that surprised both women. It shocked the woman who received the invitation, whose interactions with the Mayor— Former Mayor— if they had taught her anything it was that Regina never did something unless she did could benefit from it in some way. And it shocked the woman who gave the invitation, whose interactions with the Sheriff— well, Savior taught her that Emma never did anything without first thinking of all of the ways it could explode in her face first. 

“Unless you—”

Emma stammered, “No, it’s just—”

Henry dry heaving stopped them both and the Sheriff without thinking just scooped him up in her arms as the Mayor opened the door without another word about it as their son tried to empty an already empty stomach.

“The upstairs bathroom, Miss Swan,” Regina called, but when Emma turned to her with an expression of sheer bewilderment, she realized the Sheriff didn’t know where that was. “Follow me.”

They walked without a word exchanged between them as they ascended the steps. Emma just soothed their son with soft reassurances that everything was ok, that the worst of it had passed, and that he’d feel better soon. However, he wasn’t “their” son, yet. Henry was Emma’s son and he was Regina’s son. So the idea of both of them occupying the same space at the same time while parenting was unconscionable right now. Maybe if they could find a way to work through the past but how does one get passed cursing someone’s family for the better part of 30 years? Oh, and there was that whole bit about Regina trying to curse Emma but cursing their son instead. 

All of it was still fresh. An open wound that was red and raw. It still hurt. 

And then there was Regina’s side of things. Emma was Leopold’s granddaughter. Everything she did, she had done to be rid of this family— the family that had cost her so much and labeled her Evil when she had had enough— now she was tied to them forever because of the love she had for this little boy. 

Sick, he looked smaller, younger somehow. And Regina recalled other times when he had been ill and she had been doing this alone without any help. His pained groans always broke her. And it was hell watching him suffer and knowing that if she hadn’t cast the Dark Curse, she’d have the means to soothed what ailed him. 

“What?” Emma whispered when they reached the upstairs bathroom (one of them anyway). 

Regina blinked, unaware that not only had she been staring but she had also stopped moving. “Sorry, I was just thinking about when he was younger.”

The Sheriff rolled her eyes almost on a reflex. “Yes, all of the fevers you’ve soothed.”

And of course, the Mayor bristled at her words. “Yes, 10 years worth until you stole him from me.”

“You cursed him, Regina.”

“I was trying to curse you.”

“Is that supposed to make it better?”

“Yes!... No.” Regina sighed, heavily. “Of course not.”

Henry groaning again reminded them of what was important. Their son was sick and he needed their help. So they got to work. It was — odd, odd was a good word for it. And not that it was awkward. It was that they fell in sync. Whatever one needed the other provided it without saying anything as they got their son alert and ready for a bath. And while Emma wondered what it would have been like to raise a very young Henry, Regina wondered what it would have been like to raise a very young Henry with a partner. 

“Do you have it from here, kid?” Emma asked as Regina checked the temperature of the water.

Henry nodded. “I’m sorry… About your pants.”

The Sheriff smiled, softly. “It’s just jeans. I’m sorry about the meatloaf.”

He sighed. “I know Grandma wants to do Sunday Dinners but…”

“Oh, we’re never doing that again, kid,” Emma assured him. “Don’t worry, I’ll think of a good excuse.”

Regina was grateful her back was turned because neither of them could see her grin. 

“How come you’re not sick?” Henry asked. 

“Iron stomach, kiddo.” The Savior winked and knocked on her midsection. “Now, wash up.”

As Emma backed up, Regina slipped in and kissed her son on the forehead. “If you need anything…”

“I’ll call for you, Mom,” Henry promised. 

Then they left him alone, Regina closing the door behind them. In the silence of the hallway, the two women were aware of the metaphorical elephant between them. This was the most time they’ve spent in the same room since the curse broke. Their relationship wasn’t good before but it wasn’t exactly great now either. Was it worse? No, but it was complicated. All of this was complicated.

“Miss Swan?”

Emma sighed and mumbled, “Here we go.”

Regina rolled her eyes but still finished her thought. “You stink. And it’s foul.”

“Well, your son expelled his entire dinner on my favorite jeans,” the Sheriff replied with a smirk. 

The Mayor arched an eyebrow. “Well, it was your mother that poisoned him. And what? When he vomits on you, that makes him my son all of a sudden?”

The grinned on Emma’s face wide and she shrugged. “Yes? You’ve got to admit you’d probably do something like this if you had the chance.”

“If you’re implying that your mother’s cooking would make me vomit as well, I agree with you, Sheriff,” Regina replied. “However, if you’re saying I would vomit on you as some means of retaliation, I will have to stop you right there. Curse you? Yes. Poison you? Perhaps, depending on my mood. But vomit on you? No, I was a Queen, dear. I’m a bit more refined than that.”

Emma chuckled. “You were, weren’t you? Like a real queen?”

“Not by choice.” The smirk Regina had dimmed at that confession. “Follow me, Sheriff.”

“Wait… what?” Emma asked but still fell in step behind her. “Where are we going?”

“The guest bathroom, Miss Swan,” the Mayor replied. “Try to keep up, dear.”

Whatever objection the Savior had the Former Queen refuted. She was covered in filth. She smelled. Regina had a washer and dryer for her jeans. She just needed a shower. And after a while, Emma just stopped arguing and resigned herself to what was happening. So after the Mayor showed her the bathroom and left her alone, the Sheriff did as she was told and jumped in the shower. It was only when she was under the warm stream of water did she realize that she didn’t have a change of clothes. But when Emma was finished and hop out, she saw that Regina had an answer for that, too. A pair of grey sweatpants and a matching sweater.

Her messy clothes were nowhere to be found. 

Barefoot and in Regina’s clothes (though she was still skeptical about that— sweatpants? Really?), Emma walked downstairs and found her son and the Mayor sitting in the den on the couch watching some cartoons. Henry was nestled next to Regina, drinking ginger ale with a small plate of crackers on a plate in his lap. 

“Mom, it’s a new episode of Batman: the Brave and the Bold,” he announced. 

“Henry was just getting me up to speed with the plot, Miss Swan,” Regina added. “Perhaps you’d like to join us.”

Emma nodded and walked over, sitting on the other side of Henry. And they watched the two episodes before he drifted off to sleep. Without saying a word, they waited for an extra episode just to make sure he was out. It gave them time— time existing outside of reality; where they weren’t the Former Queen and the Savior but simply Henry’s parents. 

“You should take him for the night,” Emma whispered. 

“But I thought—”

“Our history aside,” the Sheriff began, “You’re still Henry’s mother. And he still needs you. I was wrong with what I said. My feelings about you— totally valid. But… You love him. And he loves you. He may not say it in front of me. I think he thinks it’ll hurt my feelings, but he misses you. So have the night and the morning with your son. Soothe one more stomach ache and I’ll pick him up in the afternoon and we’ll have lunch.”

Regina studied her for a moment because this had to be a cruel trick. But finally she realized that trick or not, this would give her back her son. So she agreed. 

“Perhaps we should do it here,” the Former Queen suggested. “Less chance our lunch is interrupted by the townsfolk calling for my head on a pike.” 

“Aw,” Emma whined with a frown. “And there goes my idea for lunch.”

Regina shook her head. “You’re an idiot. And for lunch, we’ll be having your head on a silver platter.”

The Savior smiled. “Sounds fancy. I’m in. I’ll be here at 1.”

“Noon,” the Mayor corrected. “Lunch will be promptly served at noon. Don’t be late, Sheriff.”

“For free food? Never.”


	2. Chapter 2

In the weeks and months after the first night, they set up a routine. Saturday Nights, Emma would drop Henry off at the mansion before heading in for her the second shift at the station and she’d come back the following morning, just a little before noon and she, Henry, and Regina would have lunch. 

Regardless of how her parents felt about it, Emma knew that this was what was best for Henry. Even in the few weeks since they started this weekly lunch date, both women commented on how happier their son seemed to be. 

“Does he look better to you?” Emma asked, abruptly as she stood by the sink, washing dishes, and watching him as he played in the backyard. 

Regina frowned, looking up from the dish she had been drying with a towel. “Pardon?” 

“Henry,” the Sheriff prompted. “Does he look like he’s doing better?” When the Mayor didn’t respond, she quickly added, “Since we’ve been trying to be civil. Not since he stopped living here full time. He was miserable before. I don’t know. He just seems like he’s lighter. Like he’s not carrying around so much baggage.”

Regina kept her first thought to herself. That her son was perfectly content before Emma showed up and ruined everything. The Savior was trying to be magnanimous and despite her better judgment, the Mayor found it annoyingly endearing.

“I think so,” Regina agreed. “Perhaps, my mistake was trying to keep you from Henry.”

She meant it as a joke. A joke in poor form but a joke nonetheless. However, what Emma said next surprised too. “I get it. If the shoe was on the other foot, I would have…” The Sheriff glanced at her and her face flushed slightly. But she collected herself and continued, calmly, “I would have been scared. He’s a good kid. No good parent would want to lose him.”

This was the first time Emma noticed it; the way Regina shielded herself from hard-hitting emotions with a hand to her stomach. Like when things got heavy, she got acid reflux. Or maybe she was just trying to quiet a flutter. This wasn’t the first time, the Sheriff saw it. No, it was the first time she noticed it and wondered why. 

“Am I, Miss Swan?” Regina asked, her voice cracking. “Am I going to lose him?”

Emma turned off the water and shifted so she was facing the Mayor directly. “I’m not here to take him from you. I know what I said. And I know what I did with whole— you know, taking him from you. But that isn’t what’s best for Henry. And everything I’ve done— hell, everything you’ve done (though I might not agree with your past methods) has been with what’s best for Henry in mind. I don’t think it’s good for him if I take him out of the only home he’s ever known. I just want to be a part of his life.”

Regina didn’t realize her eyes had welled until the Sheriff handed her a clean handcloth. She didn’t call attention to the tears otherwise and the Mayor appreciated that. It wasn’t almost as if she knew better than to mention her display of vulnerability. 

“How do your parents feel about this?” The Former Queen asked as she dabbed at her eyes.

The Savior got back to finishing up the last few dishes as she declared, “How we decide to raise our son isn’t their concern. If they want a relationship with their grandson, they’re going to have to accept that you and Henry are a packaged deal.”

Regina’s lips quirked as she fought a smile. “And I suppose that I’ll have to get used to the fact that if I want Henry in my life, that I’m going to have to contend with your presence as well.” 

Emma chuckled. “Well, yeah. It’ll only be fair. I am trying to meet you halfway here.”

“How noble of you, Sheriff.”

“That’s me. And you know I’m technically a princess, so…”

The Mayor rolled her eyes. “I was a Queen. I still outrank you.” 

They shared a laugh and it was the first time it was light. Yes, their complicated pasts made it impossible to have some semblance of normalcy but this was nice, this was as close to mundaneness as they were going to get. Henry would never have the kind of childhood other kids outside of Storybrooke might have. But he’d never have Regina’s childhood and he’d never have Emma’s. He’d have a happy and lovely upbringing even if one of his mothers was the Savior and the other had been— well, a Queen among other things.

“So I was thinking,” the Sheriff finally said after the laughter died down.

“Oh, dear. Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself? I have some aspirin in the medicine cabinet,” Regina teased, a smile growing as a frown appeared on Emma’s face. 

“I’m going to ignore that on account that you did save me from being killed by your mom, recently, and as a thank you, I’m going to pretend you weren’t super sarcastic to me just now,” the Savior pressed on. “You’ve let me and Henry in on this Sunday afternoon tradition of yours. So maybe you’d like to share in what we do on our Sunday Nights.”

The Former Queen eyed her suspiciously. “Am I going to hate it?”

“Do you hate happiness and fun?”

“It depends.”

“You’re one of the weirdest people I know.”

“I choose to take that as a compliment.”

“Oh? And since we’re making stuff up today, I choose to believe that you will enjoy what me and the kid do after we leave here.”

“Are you two fighting again?” 

Their heads snapped in the direction of the late addition to their back and forth. He looked up at them with big eyes and his bottom lip poked out.

“No, of course not,” Regina replied. “Your mother was just inviting me to join you both tonight.”

She caught him cringe but before she could ask him what was wrong Henry’s eyes found Emma’s, “Did you ask her about doing it here? I don’t think Grandma and Grandpa are ready for family gatherings.”

The Sheriff shook her head. “No, but I was getting there.”

Regina’s brow furrowed with concern. “Should I be worried?”

Henry grinned. “No, Mom. You’re going to love it, I promise.”

The Mayor did not, in fact, love it. Well— that wasn’t entirely true. She enjoyed certain aspects. Lounging in comfy pajamas was lovely. And even the pizza, though not her first choice for a meal was nice. But the horror movie afterward she could have done without. And how her son could lay on his stomach on the floor, his head propped up by his arms, his hands cradling his face, and his eyes glued to the television was beyond her. 

She only agreed to this because she was trying to meet Emma halfway. But if this was what she was exposing their son to, the Mayor was beginning to have second thoughts. 

Scooting over to her son’s mother, Regina did her best to make sure that Henry couldn’t hear them as she quietly berated Emma.

“I cannot believe you do this with ** my**son every week,” the Mayor whispered harshly. 

Emma eyed her for a moment not rising to the bait. “You’re scared.”

Regina scoffed. “Please.”

The Sheriff gave her a very pointed look. “Lie detector, Madam Mayor. You’re terrified.”

“Miss Swan—” Before she could say anything else a loud crash from the TV made her feel like she had slipped her skin and her bones had jumped right now of her body. On instinct she shifted closer to Emma, clinging to her son’s mother. But instead of tensing, the Savior put her arm around Regina and pulled her closer. 

“I knew you were scared,” Emma teased, softly. 

The Mayor dug her nails into the Sheriff’s thigh until she hissed. “I can still curse you.”

“Right like I’m going to be—” When Regina increased the pressure of her death grip Emma caved. “Ok. Ok. Ok. You’re terrifying and I’m terrified of you.”

The Former Queen released her and lightly tapped Emma’s cheek before she settled against her. “Good girl.” 

“Sadist.” 

“Masochist.”

This time Emma scoffed at her assertion. “You don’t know my life.”

Henry groaned. “Moms, can you please be quiet? I’m trying to watch a movie.”

The puerile whining made them both snicker, causing their son’s irritation to grow until he stormed off to his room. Which made them both laugh even harder until they heard him slam the door. 

“He gets that from you,” they both said at the same time, which only caused the laughter to return. And with it a new Sunday tradition was born. These awful but somehow strangely terrifying movies, pizza, and pajamas. 

“As our son has invited himself over to stay the night, perhaps you’d like to stay as well,” Regina offered as they continued to watch the movie for some reason, neither one of them moving from their spot on the couch. 

“I mean, sure,” Emma said. “If that’s ok with you. I could always go back to the Loft.”

“It’s late, Sheriff,” the Mayor reasoned. “You can stay in the guest room and tomorrow morning we can all have breakfast together.”

When the Savior didn’t respond Regina almost panicked but she could feel Emma shake with a slight chuckle. 

“Will there be pancakes and coffee involved in all of that?” she asked. 

The Mayor nodded. “Of course.”

“Then I’m in.”


	3. Chapter 3

So one Saturday night, turned into a whole Sunday, and that bled into Monday mornings. People were starting to take notice. Emma’s parents weren’t on board with the plan but the Savior told them that this was for Henry’s sake. And Regina said the same thing. This was all for their son. He seemed to flourish when they were on the same page. However, if they were honest, they seemed to do better when they were working together and not fighting against each other. Besides who in their right mind would want to disturb these peaceful weekends?

“I didn’t think there was an art to pancakes,” Emma said, pushing her empty plate away. “But I’m glad I was wrong.”

Henry chuckled. “Yeah, Mom’s pancakes are the best.”

“Seriously, Regina what’s your secret?” the Sheriff asked. “You ran the town, raised the kid, and still managed to learn how to cook like this? I’m pretty sure that’s a feat of Wonder Woman-ian proportions.”

The Mayor smiled. “I governed a kingdom for the better part of a decade. After that, anything else seemed simple by comparison.”

“Oh, that’s it, is it?” Emma quipped as she stood, taking everyone’s plates. 

Regina rolled her eyes but still called after the Savior, “Just rinse them, dear. You’re not one of my kitchen staff. And I have a dishwasher already.” 

“I’m pretty sure you aren’t supposed to call our son “the dishwasher.” He has a name,” the Sheriff threw back but did as she was asked. 

Their son scoffed. “I’m pretty sure there are laws against child labor.”

The Former Queen clicked her tongue in mock disapproval. “Something I would expect the Sheriff to know, dear. What if your constituents found out about your dearth of legal knowledge?”

Emma shrugged. “I’d remind them that I killed a dragon for them.”

“That was technically for me,” Regina reminded her. “And I was technically trying to kill you.”

“You put me in a precarious situation, Madam Mayor,” the Savior reasoned. “But you didn’t actively try to murder me.”

“Yes, but I wanted you to die,” the Former Queen acknowledged. 

“How is that any different from most days?”

Regina rolled her eyes but she was sure that Emma noticed the slight smile that bloomed on her features. In the last few months, they had gotten used to this little routine. And truth be told, the Mayor couldn’t think of a time before these “family weekends.” Henry was finally looking at her as if she wasn’t the Evil Queen, and honestly, the Sheriff’s insistence on co-parenting was— it was like only realizing something had been missing when it came barreling into your town. Signage be damned. 

“Do you want me to kill another dragon for you, Regina?” Emma asked, seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Hmm?” the Mayor blinked as if she had missed time. “What’s that?”

“You just had this odd look on your face,” the Sheriff commented before finishing her coffee. 

“Oh?”

“Are we going to do that thing where I ask you questions and you just respond back with one-word answers?”

“Perhaps.”

“May I be excused?” Henry asked, already halfway out of his chair. 

Emma nodded, tossing her keys over to him. “Sure, kid. Get your backpack and your coat. And then warm up the car. Remember, you press on the brake (that’s the one closest to the door) and then you turn the key.” As he ran off she called after him, “And don’t pick music that sucks this time.”

“My music doesn’t suck,” Henry fired back. “You just don’t have good taste, Mom.”

Regina smirked into her coffee. Her son had been so introverted until Emma came to town. Quiet. Shy. He didn’t have any friends. There was a playful side to him that seemed to shine whenever the Sheriff was with him. However, there were times, like now, when Henry would do or say something and she knew exactly who influenced him. 

“He gets that lip from you,” Emma accused. 

But the Mayor didn’t refute it. “He has a point. You have terrible taste in— well, you have terrible taste period, dear.” 

“What is this just like Pick on the Savior day?” The Former Queen’s smile widened and Emma already knew what she was going to say. “Nevermind, don’t answer that.”

“Fantastic, that will save me the trouble of ignoring that question,” Regina told her almost gleefully. 

Emma scowled. “Why are you so mean to me?”

“Because I enjoy it.” She didn’t let the Sheriff respond before Regina pressed on. “There was something that I wanted to talk to you about, Miss Swan.”

The Savior’s frown deepened. “Why does it feel like I’ve been called into the principal's office?”

This time Regina did ignore her without calling attention to her behavior, though the Mayor did assure Emma that it wasn’t anything bad. Just something to make things easier for them as they continue down this road of co-parenting Henry. Getting up from her seat, Regina when to the small junk drawer by the refrigerator and pulled out a small envelope. She walked back to the table, sat back down, and slid it over to the Savior. 

“It’s a key,” Regina explained, adding, “To my home. I’ve noticed that there are Fridays when I’m at the office too late and I don’t make it back in time. I don’t want you and Henry to have to wake outside for me. Especially as it gets colder.”

The Sheriff gaped at her, speechless but the longer she went without saying a word, the more self-conscious Regina became. Only Emma could make her feel like she was a teenager again, so nervous and unsure. Had she said something wrong? Was Emma going to run like she always did when things got tough? Was she going to take Henry with her when she did?

“Miss Swan, this is the part where you say something.”

“I— um—” The Sheriff cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy might. “We don’t meet up on Fridays.”

The Mayor almost smiled but she continued, “Which brings me to my second point. I would like to invite you and Henry over on Friday evenings for dinner. Something that’s not pizza and horror movies. But an actual dinner, like the ones I used to enjoy with our son. You’ve brought me into the routine you have with Henry, and I just wanted to offer you that same kindness.”

Emma nodded. “But you know I’m not doing this to be nice. You’re Henry’s mother. You raised him. He needs you. All I’m doing is not standing in the way of that. It’s really the bare minimum.”

“And Henry needs you, Miss Swan,” Regina reasoned. “He’s been doing better now that we’re on the same page and working as a team. I just thought—”

The Sheriff’s perplexed expression returned. “Why are you talking like I rejected the idea? I’d love to come here for dinner any day of the week. You know how I feel about your food, Regina.”

The Former Queen chuckled. “Yes, I am aware that your relationship with food in general borders on the— obscene.” 

Emma rolled her eyes but she still smiled. “I’ll be here with Henry on Fridays, that’s my day off other than dropping off the weekly reports. Or we can pick you up after work and drive here together.”

Regina frowned. “It wouldn’t work unless you also drove me to work in the morning.”

The Savior’s grin brightened. “I guess so. I mean, we could grab a quick cup of coffee at the diner in the morning. Park at the Station. Walk Henry to school. And then I’ll drop you off at Town Hall before I work on those reports.” Emma stood then, taking the key that Regina gave her and slipping it onto her keychain. “Just think about it, ok? Anyway, I gotta motor. Or the kid’s gonna be late.” 

The Sheriff made her way out of the kitchen but turned around again like she left something behind. Well, more like she noticed it and didn’t remember to take it on her way out. Emma rushed back in, grabbed Henry’s lunch off of the table, wished Regina a good morning again, and then as if she was running on some kind of autopilot, the Savior kissed the Mayor on the cheek on her way out. 

It was only until Emma reached the door that she realized what she had done and her eyes widened as the implications of kissing her son’s mother dawned on her. 

She had kissed Regina. And on the cheek, too? Was she 12? She couldn’t believe she kissed Regina. She couldn’t turn around either out of fear of the Mayor’s reaction. So Emma just bolted and practically flew down the walkway to her car. Then, she slid into the driver's seat and didn’t say anything until Henry called her. 

“Mom?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Are you ok?” 

Of course, he asked the most difficult question when Emma’s ability to form coherent sentences was malfunctioning. She didn’t know what she could tell him or what she should. Henry didn’t like lies. But she also couldn’t tell him that she accidentally kissed his other mother and was having a mild panic attack about it. 

Thankfully, her cell phone chirped at her. However, it was a text from Regina. Emma didn’t expect rejection to come so quickly. But she wanted to get this over with quickly, so she just opened the text. 

HER ROYAL WORSHIPFULNESS: Friday morning sounds perfect. I’ll be ready at a quarter to 8 a.m. xx —R

“Mom?” Henry called again. “You never answer my question. Is everything ok?”

Emma smiled as she nodded. “Yeah, kid. Everything’s great. But I wanted to ask you a question. How do you feel about Friday Mornings with your mom?”


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday Night. 

Emma was halfway through the last of two doubles. At the end of it, she’d have one whole day off— well, technically she was on-call in the evening. But it was Storybrooke, nothing ever happened here aside from the odd fairy tale character coming back for revenge. So effectively the Savior had a day off. Which she’d promptly spend sleeping and eating. And maybe some Netflix. She was seriously behind on some shows and if Ruby spoiled another season of ** Black Sails** or ** Battlestar Galactica** before she had a chance to watch it one more time— No one would ever find the body.

And that wasn’t even the worst of it. Moving out of her parents’ loft through something that should have happened months ago may have been a mistake. If only for her parents constantly prodding her for details about her personal life. 

“You know we miss you and Henry for dinner,” David said as he left for the day. 

He got bright red when she asked him if her mother put him up to this and left without another mention of it. Mary Margaret’s heart was in the right place. And yes, now that Emma thought about it she had stopped spending so much time with her parents or at the loft. But Regina needed her. She had lost her mother, watched a mentor die, and there was a new Dark One running around who wasn’t Regina’s biggest fan either. 

The Savior felt like her parents had their happiness. They had their lives and it didn’t make for a lot of room for her or their grandson. Regina… Regina, however, needed them. 

The Mayor was an orphan. Like Emma had been. Parentless. It took its toll. And she wasn’t going to let Regina go through what she had. Granted, the Former Queen’s parents didn’t give her up. She killed one. And the other one was murdered. But still, she wasn’t going to let Regina feel alone. 

But of course, Snow didn’t let it go. She called three times. Once to check if Emma had lunch. Then to see if she had dinner. And finally to see if she sure she didn’t want anything to eat. 

“I know you’re calling to ask if I spend less time with Regina.”

“No, sweetie,” her mother insisted. “My feelings about the Evil Queen—”

“Regina,” Emma corrected. 

“Yes, my feelings about **Regina** aside, I understand why you’re trying with her,” Snow said. “It’s because of Henry. I just don’t want you to forget your father and me.”

The Sheriff groaned. “I’m not going to forget about you and dad. I just have—”

“—your son to think about, I know,” Mary Margaret assured her. “But we hardly see you since you moved out of the Loft. So maybe we could have lunch on Friday?”

Emma agreed just to make her mother stop calling. Later she got a series of texts detailing that her son had asked to stay with his grandparents tomorrow night. All the Sheriff wanted to know was if it was ok with Regina. They didn't have plans but there was talk of maybe spending the evening with her. But Henry reasoned that they’d still have Friday through Monday. 

“Besides,” his text read. “Grandma and Grandpa miss me. And I miss them.”

She understood. Their family wasn’t ready (and may never be ready) for family gatherings or those Sunday dinners Emma heard so much about. There were about 40 years of baggage and a mountain of bodies between them. She’d be surprised if her mother and Regina could ever occupy the same place at the same time again. 

Maybe not. 

“I’m certain that personal phone use is frowned upon when on the clock, Sheriff.”

“SWEET ZOMBIE JESUS!” 

Emma almost fell out of her chair at the sound of that voice. Though when she heard Regina chuckle the shock gave way to a mild annoyance. 

“I feel so safe knowing the Savior is keeping watch over Storybrooke this evening,” the Mayor teased as she walked over to Emma’s desk. “I think your heroic reflexes need some work, dear.”

“I slayed a dragon,” the Sheriff reasoned. 

But the Former Queen scoffed. “That was weeks ago, dear.”

“I still pulled it off.”

“Beginner’s Luck.”

“I survived the encounter,” Emma replied. “And the dragon didn’t. That’s all that counts.”

Regina didn’t continue the banter though the Sheriff’s grin was infectious enough that she was smiling too. The Savior’s brand of cheeriness was something the Former Queen found palatable. It wasn’t so saccharine it made her teeth ache like Snow’s was. And it wasn’t utterly artless like the Shephard’s was. Emma’s brand of humor was dark enough that Regina would have questioned her true parentage if she didn’t look so much like both Snow and her charming shepherd. Still, she enjoyed it.

“So what is the Mayor of Storybrooke doing at the Station?” Emma asked. “Surprised inspection? Finally found a way to get rid of me?”

See? 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Please. I come up with several ways to rid myself of you. Then I remember Henry will most likely stop speaking to me if I murder you. So I usually just fantasize about it.”

Emma’s lips curled into a knowing grin. “We’re fantasizing about me now, Madam Mayor?”

Only through sheer force of will did Regina’s face not flush at those words. Because if asked that question seriously, her answer would probably be “no comment” or a well-placed fireball. 

“About your murder, dear.”

The Sheriff shrugged. “Still counts.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Accurate,” Emma agreed. “So what brings the Mayor to my little slice of heaven?”

“Our son told me you're working sixteen hours today,” the Former Queen stated. 

But Emma answered her as if she asked a question. “Yeah. I can't hire another deputy. So sometimes I have to do a couple of doubles. I have tomorrow off.”

Regina's lips twitched but she didn't acknowledge that statement other than saying, “I see.” And then she moved on. “Lock up Sheriff, forward all station calls to your cell, and follow me.”

“Wait…” Emma was already doing as she asked. “What?”

“Keep up, Sheriff.”

The Savior didn't question her again and they left the Station with Emma trailing behind Regina first out to the parking lot and then to the Mansion in the Bug when the Mayor slipped into her car, motioning the Sheriff to follow her. 

She parked in the driveway behind Regina and again walked inside. The Mayor smiled when Emma tucked her boots neatly by the front door and instructed her to sit in the den. The Sheriff didn't question her. It was a part of this new thing they were doing called trusting each other. When the Former Queen came holding a bowl of stew and garlic bread, the grin Emma had was bright and shiny. 

“Is this for me?” the Sheriff asked. 

The Mayor rolled her eyes. “No. It's for me.”

“But what if I promised not to spill a drop?”

Regina gave her the bowl. “Pray that you don't.”

She left the Sheriff to her meal but when Emma finished she came back into the Den and found Regina on the couch with their son. 

“I thought you were working tonight,” Henry said.

“Yeah, me too, kid.” She joined them on the couch. “What are we watching?”

“We?” Henry scoffed before he shook his head. “I have to do a book report.”

“On what?” Emma asked. 

“The Westing Game.”

“That was a fun book,” she assured him. “But if you start trying to be the next Bobby Fischer after you read it, you’ll have to bug your mother. I never had the patience for Chess.” And when Emma realized that Regina was gaping at her the Savior smiled, turning to her. “Yes, I’ve read books before. Try not to faint, Madam Mayor.”

Regina’s lips curled in a slight smile, she didn’t say anything about Emma’s reading habits, though it was clear she had questions. Instead of asking them she wished their son goodnight and both ladies saw him off to bed before they found themselves alone. 

“I guess I should—”

“Did you want to—”

They both stopped and tried again.

“I just thought—”

“If you don’t—”

Chuckling they tried a third time.

“It’s just—”

“I want—”

Emma put up her hands in a mock surrender of sorts and gestured to Regina who nodded. “Well, I was wondering if you’d like to stay. But if you’d prefer to go back to work…” 

“No,” the Sheriff said quickly. “I can stay.”

They settled in, the TV was on but they weren't actually watching anything. Because though late-night talk shows were on, neither one was really paying attention. They talked about Henry, his schooling, them getting back to normal finally, and of course Emma working so much. Regina was sure that they could find some money in the budget for another deputy. 

But each of them noticed signs of fatigue in the other. Not only did Emma and Regina need more help around town, but they also need a damn day off. The Sheriff constantly stretched, trying to loosen tight joints and Regina absentmindedly rubbed her calves, trying to soothe tight muscles. 

“Come on, Madam Mayor, let's have them,” the Savior said abruptly. 

Regina frowned. “Pardon?”

“Do you want a massage or not?” Emma asked. 

Only her trust in the Sherrif kept the Mayor from declining awkwardly and had her trying to get comfortable as she laid back on the couch. Emma kept her touch light but firm, drawing tiny circles against Regina’s calf. With each swipe, the Mayor relaxed and soon the two had fallen silent and were now actually watching the television. The conversation switching from Henry and their work to current events and whether Stephen Colbert was cute. 

“I mean if you have a thing for dads, I guess,” Emma said.

“You don’t find him attractive?”

The Savior shrugged. “Not my type. Out of the two people who are up there right now, Cate Blanchet is more my speed.” When Regina nearly choked on air, Emma misread it and asked, “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

The Mayor shook her head. “No. Not at all.” She studied the actress in question for a moment. “I can see the appeal, Miss Swan. Though preferably I would find myself partnered with someone that can make me laugh. Which is why Colbert would my choice.”

Neither one of them saw the small figure behind him, snapping a picture. Nor did they hear him, when they fell asleep on the couch, come back down and place a blanket on them both. The same blanket Emma used to make sure Regina was comfortable and warm before she slipped out of the Mansion in the early hours of the morning, leaving a note:

> _ Thank you for dinner and the much-needed break from work. *heart* Emma. _


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday Night.

The cell phone rumbled on her nightstand. Emma had missed two calls and a series of texts. All from Regina. Without a second thought, the Savior sprang out of bed, threw on some pants, grabbed her jacket, and rushed over to the Mansion. She didn’t even call to say she was on her way. It hadn’t even occurred to check in and see what was going on. The missed calls and texts late at night just screamed danger that Emma hadn’t even considered herself to read the texts or listen to the voicemails. Regina never called this late unless something was wrong. So the Sheriff rushed over. 

With the key Regina gave her, Emma opened the door and called out for the Mayor. But was greeted with silence. 

“Regina!” she called again. 

“Sheriff, why are you yelling?”

Emma’s first thought when she saw the Mayor coming from the study. She was wearing the same gray dress she’d been wearing when they first met. Emma liked her best in blue. But there was something about that grey dress. And she sputtered when she saw her here too. 

“I— um— hi.”

The Mayor chuckled. “Hello. Are you going to tell me why you’re yelling? Is something wrong?”

“No. I just thought— You texted and called and I just thought—”

“Did you read the text, Miss Swan? Did you even bother to listen to the voicemails?”

Emma’s cheeks flushed red. “Um… I thought you were in trouble.”

That softened the Mayor’s features. “So you rushed over here. How admirable of you.”

The Savior shrugged. “Better to ask for forgiveness than permission.”

Regina rolled her eyes but beckoned Emma into the study. “I was just having a glass of cider. Maybe you’d like to enjoy a glass with me.”

Emma, as always followed behind her without a second thought and sat down as Regina fixed her a glass. They were opposite each other sitting in silence as they sipped their drinks. But unlike any previous moments they had together, this quiet second between them was awkward, like there was something they weren’t addressing. 

“Is there something you wanted to tell me, Regina?” Emma finally asked. 

“Why would you ask that?” Regina tossed back. 

“Well, you called a lot.” The Sheriff sighed, adding, “And you sent a bunch of texts.”

“None of which you actually read,” the Mayor pointed out. 

“I thought you were in danger,” Emma reasoned. 

“Read the texts, Sheriff,” Regina suggested as she stood. “I’ll be back in a few minutes and we’ll talk about why I called then.” 

“But wait—” was all Emma was able to get out before with a flourish of purple smoke the Former Queen was gone. “And she did that thing where she poofed. Great.”

Emma sighed, took a sip of her cider and read the first text. 

> HER ROYAL WORSHIPFULNESS: Emma…

The Savior frowned. She rarely used her name unless it was serious or she forgot that she didn’t do that. 

> HER ROYAL WORSHIPFULNESS: I think we need to talk. About us. And our relationship.

The Sheriff’s eyes went wide. Relationship? Did she mean… Emma shook her head. That wasn’t what she meant.

> HER ROYAL WORSHIPFULNESS: Just answer the phone when I call you.

Emma looked at the call log. She missed the first call from Regina two minutes later. And the voicemail was just background noise followed by a beep. Regina had said nothing.

> HER ROYAL WORSHIPFULNESS: So perhaps ordering you to pick up the phone was a bit much.

The Savior smiled. Regina wasn’t wrong. That was a little extra. But Emma happened to like that about her. The Mayor was dramatic when she felt vulnerable. All of that acting out as the “Evil Queen” was just an abuse survivor acting out. It didn’t excuse it. Emma just understood that was Regina’s way. When the going got tough, the tough got melodramatic. 

> HER ROYAL WORSHIPFULNESS: I would just rather have this conversation not via text. I’d like to speak with you.

Another missed called came a few minutes after that. And this time the background noise gave way to the Mayor’s voice, shaky, but undeniably Regina. 

“Miss Swan,” she began before correcting herself. “Emma, I would like to talk about us. And our developing relationship. I—” She heard Regina sigh. “Forget I called. I just realized you were probably sleeping. So… call me when you get this. If you’d like to talk. Enjoy your day off, Sheriff.”

“You’ve been standing in the hall the whole time, haven’t you?” Emma called. 

“No,” Regina’s voice sounded from the other side of the door. 

“Lie detector, Madam Mayor.”

Regina groaned as she came back into the study. “Ok, fine. I was there the whole time. I wanted to gauge your reaction. I wanted to see if you were going to run.”

Emma frowned at her words. “Why would I run?”

“Because that’s what you always do,” the Mayor told her. “You kissed me on Monday. And then didn’t speak to me for days afterward. I had to come to the Station and drag you home. And even then all we talked about was our son and late-night T.V.”

“I— That kiss—”

“See,” Regina pointed out. “You’re thinking of running away right now.”

Emma stood and closed the distance between them. “I’m not going to run away. And I didn’t bring up the kiss to save us both the embarrassment of you rejecting me. But if you want to talk about it, sure, Madam Mayor, let's have a chat about the kiss and our relationship.” 

The Former Queen began, “Fine, I’ll—”

“Nope, you had your shot,” the Savior cut her off. “Now, it’s my turn, your Majesty.” With a sigh, Emma ran her hands through her hair and continued. “You, Regina Mills are the most insufferable person I have ever met. You’re neurotic. You’re dramatic. You have the patience of a hungry cat. And your closet isn’t filled with skeletons but enchanted hearts. 

“I shouldn’t want to spend every single second of my free time with the woman who cursed my family but I do. I miss you when you aren’t around. I kick myself when I don’t answer the phone on time because I always want to be there for you. All week I’m counting down the days until we can have our weekends together. You, me, and Henry. And the only thing I regret is kissing you on the cheek.”

The Mayor met her gaze reluctantly. “Why?”

“Because all I wanted to do was this…”

Emma moved in and kissed her. She could feel Regina’s initial surprise but as soon as they both relaxed, the kiss deepened. Two years of them dancing around each other had finally come to its natural conclusion. Which was this. Wrapped in each other’s embrace, trading heated breaths as they shared a kiss that left their heads spinning. 

When they pulled away both women were gasping, their eyes noticeably darkened. 

“I’m sorry…” Emma whispered. 

“If you’re about to apologize for that kiss, Miss Swan, I will murder you,” Regina warned. 

“Fine, I retract my previous statement.”

The Former Queen grinned, humming in agreement. “Wise move.”


	6. Chapter 6

Friday Morning. 

It was the sunlight peeking into the den that woke them. First, Regina stirred and then Emma as a reflex pulled her closer. Laying on a bearskin rug with only a heavy blanket covering them, they just enjoyed the moment. The Former Queen absentmindedly running her fingers up and down the Savior’s arms. 

“What are you thinking about?” Emma whispered against her bare shoulder. 

“That you were right,” Regina replied. 

The Savior frowned in confusion. “Right about what.”

“I really had no idea what you were capable of.” The Mayor said as she turned to face her. “Until now.”

Just the sound of her voice darkened Emma’s eyes. “Oh yeah and what’s the verdict, your Majesty?”

The Former Queen flashed a devilish grin. “Well, Sheriff I—”

The front door opened and they both went silent. 

“Moms! Grandma and Grandpa are here!” 

Regina’s eyes went wide hearing Henry’s voice.

“Emma, Regina, I hope that’s ok.”

And the Sheriff’s eyes widened, mortified that her parents were seconds away from the den. 

“We brought stuff for panca- ahhhh!” 

The horrified exclamation was the sound of David walking into the den first. 

“What are you guys still doing laying down? It's the middle of the morning.”

And that was the sound of Henry following after him. 

“Uh…” Emma rolled out. 

“I got sick last night. And dealing with it was tiring. I needed to rest,” Regina’s lie came awkwardly. 

“Yes,” the Sheriff added. “And I— uh— I needed to help her— um— rest.”

Silence. 

Snow was mortified. Henry was just confused, trying to piece all of this together. Regina and Emma didn’t want to dig themselves deeper. So it was Charming that spoke first. 

“Uh, let's— let's go make the pancakes, buddy. We have to make a lot because— there’s a lot of us.”

Snow waited until she was sure Henry was out of earshot before she added her two cents.

“My feelings about whatever this is aside, which we will not be talking about, right now” she began. “Maybe next time you could put a tie on the door or send a text or—” Mary Margaret sighed and shook the image of this morning from her mind. “You know what? I'm— I'm gonna go make some pancakes.”

And with that remark, Snow turned on her heels and left for the kitchen. 

“When we do this next Friday,” Regina said once the former princess was gone. “May I suggest that we skip the part where your parents and our son find us naked.”

Emma scoffed. “Obviously, we will be skipping that part.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Secretly Domestic [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370172) by [achromacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achromacat/pseuds/achromacat)


End file.
